Belldandy Meets the Morisatos
by BayDear
Summary: Belldandy has always been liked by everyone. But this time she meets someone who doesn't like her. What is going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**This is mt first Oh My Goddess fanfic. I hope you enjoy the story. I don't own OMG.**

* * *

Belldandy meets the Morisatos

_This is the story of the three Norns; goddess of the future, Urd. Goddess of the present, Belldandy; goddess of the past; and Skuld goddess of the future. One day it all started when the goddess Belldandy came down to earth to grant Keiichi the mortals wish. Thinking it was a joke he wished that a goddess like her can stay by his side forever and here we are now, when Keiichi is 21._

Belldandy pulled her blue helmet and stepped out of the go kart. "That was a good race Belldandy." Said Keiichi with smile "Thank you Keiichi." Said Belldandy smiling back "Look you put us in first place." Said Keiichi pointing to the score board, Belldandy looked up and saw what Keiichi was very true. "Oh yeah Belldandy my mom and dad want to meet you would you mind to them coming over?" Belldandy looked at Keiichi. "No I would like that very much."

* * *

3 Days later

Belldandy was setting the table getting ready for the arrival of Keiichi's parents. Meanwhile Keiichi was making sure that Urd and Skuld were out of the house before his parents arrived. He was pushing the two sisters out of the house. When he opened the door he saw his parents. "Oh hello Keiichi is this the girl you have told us about?" asked his mother when he opened the door. "Oh no uh this is Skuld and Urd, Belldandy's sisters and they were just leaving." Said Keiichi pushing the girls out of the house and pulling his parents into the house.

Belldandy stepped out of the kitchen "Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Morisato. I am Belldandy." She said as she was bowing. They bowed back and said hello. "Dinner is ready may we go eat now?" the Morisatos nodded; when they started to eat Keiichi's mom; Kyoko. Was asking Belldandy all sorts of questions. "What country are you from? How old are you? What are you studying in college? Is Keiichi treating you alright? Who are your parents and what do they do? Why is your older sister tan and your pale? How do you know Japanese?" Keiichi sat there frozen he was shocked by all of the questions but Belldandy simply smiled and began to answer them.

"I am from Norway. I am 21. I am majoring in electrical engineering. Keiichi is treating me better than I could ever hope for. My parents are Mary and George Aaker the both are in the military. And my older sister; Urd looks differently is because we do not have the same mother, her mother is from Afghanistan. And as you can tell both of my parents are Norwegian and we moved around a lot so I know a few other languages and Japanese included."

"Well I see that you are very good for our son. Right Kyoko?" asked Keiichi's father; Yuu. His wife looked at him fiercely "That is unknown." She answered and from then on they ate in silence. When Keiichi and Belldandy were doing the dishes Belldandy asked Keiichi what she meant by "That is unknown." Keiichi scratched his head "Well my mom doesn't really want her kids to mingle with foreigners. And she was very upset when I told her that you weren't Japanese." Belldandy's eyes widened "Why is that?" "She doesn't want mixed kids and if I marry you our kids won't be 100% Japanese." Belldandy's face fell in disappointment "But that doesn't mean I don't love you any less. We will tell them our plans to get married." Keiichi took Belldandy's hand and clasped it between his he put his forehead against hers. Belldandy closed her eyes and kissed Keiichi on his lips.

Unaware to them Keiichi's dad was watching them around the corner. A few moments later Keiichi and Belldandy both came into the dining room with four plates of mochi one in each hand. They placed them on the table. Belldandy sat down next to Keiichi pressing herself against Keiichi's right arm. Kyoko looked at her son with disapproval. When Belldandy began to clear away the plates and put them in the kitchen Kyoko leaned forward and harshly whispered "Keiichi why are you living with foreigners? Didn't I raise you better? I thought you wanted to keep your Japanese blood untainted." Keiichi slammed his hand down on the table. "Mom you know what Belldandy is the best thing that has ever happened to me why can't you accept that?"

Kyoko froze she never realized how her son felt but she could not accept it. "Don't talk to me like that." She roughly said. "I am not a kid I can take care of myself and just so you know I am marrying Belldandy." His mother's eyes widened "Its official I proposed to her a month ago we have a date set and everything." "What my only son is marrying a foreigner?!" she cried at that moment Belldandy walked into the room eyes wide. "You can't do this Keiichi you have to call this off." "NO it's too late I will marry her with or without your approval." He said coldly his mother was crying but his father was smiling. "I'm happy for you son." He whispered Belldandy knelt down next to Keiichi. "I will have to agree with Keiichi it is much too late." Kyoko looked up eyes red in anger. "Why is that?"

Belldandy flinched tears formed in her eyes and she ran out of the room her long hair trailing behind her. "Look what you did mom." Said Keiichi as he pursued her Belldandy was in her room crying head in hands. Keiichi put his arms around her. "I'm sorry Bell my mother-." He stopped Belldandy looked up tears ran down her face in streams. "No it's not that but I have been keeping something from you that I should have told you beforehand." His eyes widened "What is it?" "Well I am carrying your child." At that moment time froze he saw Belldandy in a whole new light. The woman that he loved was the mother of his child. He wrapped his arms around her. "I am so glad Bell."

"Yes so am I but what will your parents say I am very scared about what your mother will say." Belldandy dug her head into Keiichi's chest. "Look its ok we will get through this together." He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "Now let's go tell them shall we?" Belldandy nodded he held her hand as they walked into the dining room. Kyoko still had her head on the table Keiichi's father was rubbing her back. "Honey he's back." Said Yuu Kyoko looked up tears streamed from her red eyes. "You you did this you have tainted the Morisato blood!" Belldandy gasped her hand to her mouth.

"Mom stop this I don't know what your deal is but I will marry Belldandy and she will have my child. " "No I won't allow this I am taking my son back." Cried Kyoko, Keiichi slammed his fist down onto the table. "No I won't stand for this. I love her and she is pregnant with my child!" Kyoko gasped "I see then it is too late I would assume you will not leave her and let her raise the child on her own." "That's correct it's my child too." Yuu placed his hand on Keiichi's shoulder "Son I'm happy for you, you have finally found your happiness. And I am glad to say that Belldandy I welcome you into the family." He shook Belldandy's hand. "Mom please learn to accept this with or without you we will get married. Next month is our wedding."

"Yes I understand we must go now I need to think this over. We will be staying at your sister's place." With that they quickly left leaving Keiichi and Belldandy sitting looked at each other. "So what you said was true about you carrying my child?" Keiichi asked, Belldandy nodded "It's very true my love." He leaned over and held her in a tight hug and whispered in her ear. "I am very glad." He whispered

* * *

**There will be more. I hope that you enjoy it. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. And I fixed the grammar took me a long time too. Sorry if there is anymore. Also I know Keiichi's parents have different names but I needed to create OCs because Keiichi's real parents wouldn't act like they do in this story**

* * *

Nine Months Later

Belldandy gave birth to Karina Minako Morisato she was very beautiful. She had her mother's light skin tone and her light blue eyes. But she had her father's hair color and eye shape.

"Why is her name Karina?" asked Kyoko bitterly,

"Because we wanted to name her that and we call her Rina for short."

Kyoko still hasn't fully accepted Belldandy and she was even more upset that her granddaughter wasn't named what she wanted to be.

"Can I hold her?" asked Urd, Belldandy nodded and handed Karina to Urd. The baby's eyes where wide open and looked curiously at Urd, she held the baby close to her face kissing the baby on the cheek. She giggled

"Let me hold her!" cried Skuld,

"Fine, fine just don't drop her." Urd handed Karina to Skuld, the baby giggled when she saw Skuld. Skuld looked at the baby with a longing look. At that moment she knew that her big sis was no longer 'hers'.

She was now Keiichi's the baby was proof at that. Belldandy saw Skuld's face fall. "Are you ok?" she asked,

Skuld's head snapped up "Oh, yes here is Karina." She handed Karina back to Belldandy. Keiichi sat next to Belldandy on the hospital bed and slung one arm around her. "She's beautiful Bell."

Belldandy nodded in agreement the baby was beautiful. Then at that moment the door clicked open and Megumi walked in. she smiled at her parents then turned her attention to her niece.

"Oh Kei she is so pretty, she looks just like Belldandy."

Keiichi laughed "Yeah she does."

Kyoko snorted Megumi turned her head. "What's wrong mom aren't you glad to see Karina?"

"No, I'm not that mongrel is not my grandchild!" Kyoko cried, Keiichi looked up eyes glinting in anger.

"Mom stop this, this has been going on long enough. Either you accept Belldandy and Karina or you won't see Karina or any other of my other future kids!"

Kyoko froze "Fine if you want it that way then I won't anymore." She got up and walked away, Yuu stayed though. He let his wife go home alone. "I'm sorry Keiichi about your mother just let her cool down and I will talk to her."

"Thanks dad." Replied Keiichi

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

Keiichi still hasn't talked to his mother in three days and he was still mad at her.

Belldandy rolled over then the baby started to cry again at four o'clock am. Belldandy groaned rubbed her eyes tiredly and stood up to attend to her daughter. She cradled the baby in her arms. Belldandy felt the power radiating from Karina. From that moment Belldandy knew that he daughter would be very powerful so she would need a seal just like her mother. Soon the baby fell asleep in her arms and Belldandy place her back in the crib and went back to bed.

A few hours later the baby was crying Belldandy was sitting up to go get her but Keiichi let her stay in bed. "I'll go it's time to wake up anyway." He scuffled over to Karina's room and picked her up and took her to the kitchen. Keiichi held the baby against his bare chest.

Karina was looking up at him smiling; he smiled back at her. He turned his attention to making the baby formula. When he finished he began to feed the baby. The baby started to suck on the bottle finishing it quickly. Then Belldandy walked into the kitchen with her pajamas still on and her long hair pulled back.

"Hello Keiichi and Hello Karina." Said Belldandy in sweet voice she took her daughter from her husband's hands and kissed the baby's cheek lovingly. "Keiichi would you like me to prepare breakfast?" Belldandy asked,

"Uh, I can make it if you want. I make great pancakes." He said with a bright smile Belldandy lit up. "Really that would be lovely." Keiichi started to pull out the ingredients then the doorbell rang. "Hmm I wonder who that is." Keiichi thought out loud,

"I'll go see." Said Belldandy with baby in hand. As soon as Belldandy opened the door Tamiya and Otaki ran thru the doorway crowding Belldandy.

"Oh so this is the super cute Rina?" the both asked in unison "Yes this is Karina." Said Belldandy smiling "Hey Belldandy who is it?"

"It's us Morisato and we are here to see Rina." Keiichi turned around and he saw his friends and began to blush. He looked down he was merely dressed in sweat pants with no shirt.

"Oh hi guys." Keiichi said turning back towards what he was doing. "Can I hold Rina?" asked Tamiya, Belldandy nodded handed Rina to him. He held the small baby in his large tan hands. "She is so cute Belldandy she looks just like you." Belldandy smiled and giggled "Thank you." "So where did you get you get the name Rina?" asked Otaki

"Well as you know I am from Europe so we wanted a European sounding name. And her full name is Karina and her nickname is Rin or Rina but we prefer to use because Rina because it's female and it's Japanese and we are hoping that it will appease Keiichi's mother."

"Oh what do you mean 'appease Keiichi's mother'?" asked Tamiya, Belldandy cover her mouth with her hand. "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't I have mentioned that please forgive me." She quickly said "Its fine Belldandy you can tell them." Called Keiichi from the kitchen "Ok well let's have some tea while I explain." Said Belldandy as Otaki and Tamiya while holding Rin sat down. Belldandy prepared the tea and served them. She took Rin from Tamiya and cradled the baby.

"Well as you know I am from Norway." They nodded "Well the thing is that Keiichi's mother doesn't want to have a biracial grandchild. So there was this big conflict and so forth but Keiichi still choose to marry me. Then Kyoko wanted the baby to have a Japanese name but we choose otherwise. Her middle name is Japanese and Kyoko wanted her to be named Rei. So she didn't exactly like that. So on top of that the baby also looks like me she only has Keiichi's eye shape and hair color."

Tamiya and Otaki crossed their arms across their chest. "Ah ok I get it but don't let it worry you Bell I think that makes Rin even cooler." Tamiya said smiling

"Thank you." She smiled then Rin became fussy she started to cry. Belldandy tried to calm her but no use. Suddenly the ground started to shake. It was an earthquake! Then Rina calmed down and it stopped as soon as it started.

"Belldandy are you ok?" he asked Keiichi as he ran into the dining room. Belldandy clutched Rin to her chest. Belldandy looked up startled. "Yeah I think so Rina is also."

"Ok that's good must have been a little earthquake." Laughed Keiichi nervously as he eyed his daughter. "Ah yes well please excuse me I will be right back." Said Belldandy as she stood up walking towards the nursery. Belldandy set the baby down on the changing station and looked at her with a peculiar face. "Hmm must have been you who started that earthquake."

Rina looked at her mother and giggled her bright blue eyes sparkling. The baby raised her arms up and put her hands on her head smiling. Belldandy changed the baby's diaper and dressed her in fresh clothes. The baby started to fuss again Belldandy picked her up and rocked her. "Shush don't cry." She cradled the baby and nursed her. After a few minutes Belldandy returned to the table with Rina in her arms. Keiichi was placing plates on the table with forks and knives. "Here I'll take her I'll be right back." Said Keiichi while taking his daughter from his wife's grasp. Keiichi walked with Rina in his arms to his bedroom. He went to his dresser and pulled out a T-shirt and pulled it on with the baby in his hands.

When he came back Belldandy, Tamiya and Otaki where eating the food that he had made. This is really good Keiichi." Complemented Belldandy, Otaki and Tamiya agreed with 'mmhmms' and 'uh-huhs'. "Well that's good." Said Keiichi smiling.

* * *

**Well did you enjoy the story? PLEASE PLEASE R&R and i don't own Oh My Goddess**


	3. Chapter 3

"So how have _you_ been?" asked Belldandy Keiichi quickly glanced at Belldandy the turned back towards the road. "What do you mean Bell? I have been better than ever because I have a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter."

"Well I'm glad." Said Belldandy in her sweet feminine voice, soon the Morisatos pulled up into the Whirlwind parking lot when Chihiro heard the car from inside the shop she came out to greet them. When she walked outside she saw Keiichi in the backseat getting the baby while Belldandy had bento boxes in her hands. Then a few moments later the car door slammed shut and Keiichi had Rina in his arms. Then Chihiro practically ran up to Keiichi to take a look at Rina.

Chihiro pressed her hands against her cheeks and brought her face into a duck like expression mixed with a smile. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks turned a light pink, her voice went all high and squeaky. "Oh my gosh she is even cuter in person." Chihiro squealed, Keiichi smiled and looked at Chihiro with a smirk. "Would you like to hold her?" Keiichi offered,

"Would you let me?" asked Chihiro, Keiichi nodded and he handed the baby to Chihiro.

She cradled the baby gingerly holding her careful to wake her, careful to breath. Belldandy stood beside Keiichi with a smile and giggled.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Karina was now about one week old and Kyoko hasn't made contact with Keiichi. But today that was about to change…

"Honey I think you should apologize to Keiichi and Belldandy." Said Yuu looking up from his book. Kyoko flinched and looked at her husband whom was staring at her with big brown eyes. "But why?" Asked Kyoko,

"Because my Dear my, Keiichi is your son and has gifted us with our first grandchild and I personally I want to be a part of her life and watch her grow up. And I also think that the fact her mother is from Europe will be good because she will be able to experience more cultures. And we have missed already more than a week of her life. And Keiichi was just defending his family you can't really blame him. Can you?" said Yuu with a plain, blunt tone of voice.

So here was Kyoko walking up the front stoop of Keiichi's home. Kyoko was hoping that they were out and she could just come back later. When she rang the doorbell it was Belldandy who answered. It seemed like the gods weren't on Kyoko's side today.

When Belldandy saw Kyoko her eyes widened and she had an intake of breath. Then almost automatically Belldandy held Karina closer to her chest. "Hello Kyoko..." Said Belldandy, cautiously. Kyoko forced a smiled and she looked at Karina whom was sleeping in her mother's arms. "Hello Belldandy, I have come over to apologize and I hope we can start over if that is ok with you." Said Kyoko quickly with her eyes shut tight.

Belldandy opened the front door wider and smiled and nodded. "Yes of course would you like to come in and have some tea with me?" Asked Belldandy stepping aside to let Kyoko come in. Kyoko nodded and took her first step into the new Morisato residence. . .

"I'm home Bell." Called Keiichi as he entered the house and shuffled out of his shoes. As soon as he stepped into the tea room he was greeted by Belldandy whom greeted him in a big hug and a light peck on the lips. "Hello Keiichi, welcome home how was your day?" Asked Belldandy, "It was fine you know how Chihiro is." Said Keiichi with a slight laugh, at that moment Keiichi saw his mother and he froze.

"Hello Mother. . ." He said with a stern voice. Then Immendtly Kyoko landed on her knees to the floor bent forward apologizing.

"I am so sorry Keiichi, I truly am. I have realized that I don't want to be out of my granddaughter's life. And I should not judge anyone from your family regardless of whom or what they are. So again I am very so sorry for what I have said and done, and I hope to be in your family's life."

Keiichi bent down and pulled his mother up in a sitting position. "That is all you had to say and I forgive you. I am happy that you have accepted us." Keiichi held his mother in a tight embrace. Keiichi's Mother returned the hug.

* * *

I don't own OMG


End file.
